The secrets of Teiko Academy
by Nobleteacup
Summary: Teiko academy, supposedly the best middle school in Tokyo, and maybe even Japan. This school is a mystery, and many find it hard to get in- even geniuses don't make it through the interviews. However, one Kuroko Tetsuya makes it through- and soon enough discovers the secrets of this famous middle school./Supernatural!AU! BL but not too harsh. LOOONG multi chapter fic!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It'd been three days since Kuroko had entered the prestigious Teiko Academy. Initially, he'd wanted to go to a school more familiar to him, like Fujishima Elementary. However, his friend, Ogiwara, had said he wanted to attend Teiko, but wasn't able to with him moving away from the prefecture. So, if he couldn't go, the boy decided his best friend should attend in his place: Because 'best friends are meant to make these decisions for you'.

This school Kuroko had been suggested was like no other:

Firstly, it was situated in the heart of Japan, Tokyo, amongst the busy commuters bustling their way past it daily. The rushed residents of Tokyo never once resisted the urge to marvel upon the splendour of the school's campus. It looked private- and i suppose you could say it was... Because it was. It was an elite middle school- yet not so elite that nobody could get in. The school grounds were thriving with rich bright green grass, neatly trimmed to the perfect height to make it flawless. Paths were made of a stunningly white line of concrete blocks, not one was chipped around the edges as they slotted perfectly into place, and carved around corners so they all fit together to make a white carpet for its students to manoeuvre around the grounds easily without having to touch the immaculate grass. The paths were bordered with short, straight trimmed hedges that would only be coated in pink petals when the Sakura trees that guarded the school were in full bloom.

Behind this stunning display of a traditional looking Japanese park stood a tall, wide, western looking building that looked remarkably alike the white house that stood tall in the United States. Though, this building looked bigger- less like a home, and more like a school. But neither the less, it had the same, large, pillared entrance, and a dozen large windows spreading left and right- packed with classrooms. There was two other buildings behind this marvel of a structure that had interesting, new designs. One was made with large glass panels that made the entrance look more like a large conservatory which worked as a small 'cafe' for students on break- thought it wasn't the main eating area. The rest of the building was made with red bricks that stretched out around it in the shape of an L. This building contained the school library, student support rooms and a few classrooms- and of course, bathrooms for the students to use. This new building was three stories high, and the main building was only two- which made it all the more difficult for students that studied economics to get up to their class if they had a small amount of stamina. The third building was an odd shape- consisting of a a large circular entrance where the roof was also circled, and on a tilt toward the courtyard to make it look a little 'edgy'. To be honest, it looked like the entire structure was made of different rooms just added and added toward the whole building, with places sticking out all over. It was... Different.

Not only was the physical appearance of Teiko academy amazing, but its foundation was also unique. It's a school that had strict entry requirements- but of which had nothing to do with grades, oh no. It was a school for the 'other' beings that secretly blended in with society, yet ruled the majority of Japan. You could say that those that attended were rich and the heir's of famous, powerful figures in the country. But why was this school created? Well, of course, to separate 'them' from 'us' - isn't that always the case? At least, that was the original intention. But now, the school had begun changing its courses, changing everything about it under the rule of the Akashi cooperation, under the demands that the head of one of the most powerful families in Japan had.

His aim was clear: to mix the two different worlds that co-existed in Japan to create further understanding, and make life easier for those that belonged outside of what was classified as 'normal'. So, the school recently began to enrol those from what was deemed the 'normal' side of society, though those that could be manipulated and shaped to form a future where supernatural beings and humans could co-exist and the Akashi family would rule that world as the genus designers.

The bluenette had passed the test upon enrolment- an interview with the principle's assistant, and surprisingly enough he was asked peculiar questions. Apparently not many people were questioned or interviewed during enrolment, so he was baffled why he was as well as a couple of other students in his class. On the first day, his class was filled with people that seemed pretty normal, though equally confused on what was going to happen to them as their teacher walked in with a fluffy tail trailing down her leg. What?

It was then that they were told exactly what this academy was, and who they were about to meet during the course of the next three years.  
>The careful integration of species began from that moment, a prideful day for the man that had arranged it-<br>Even more so with his son taking part in his 'project'.

On the second day, Kuroko was pushed into a new classroom with new people that you could tell were... different. Supernaturals usually took on human form, and in this school, they all did. The more powerful a supernatural being was, the easier they found to shape shift- a key class in this academy that both humans and supernaturals had to attend. The bluenette had no idea why he had to watch people morph their bodies around on the first class, not being able to do so himself. Soon enough the other human members of the class- being only another two people, began to mess around with paper, doing their own little 'transformations' with cutting out ears and folding up paper to make different shaped tails to put on themselves. Maybe that was what their teacher wanted them to do to 'reach an understanding' with the other half of the student body? Kuroko, however, simply sat in his desk and watched the male and female student mess with the tools they had.

Though his peace was disturbed when a muscular, tanned student that seemed to be tall enough to be in his second year decided he wanted to join in with the fun and games with paper and placed paper fox ears atop Kuroko's head.

The boy wore the same uniform as Kuroko did, but with a plain blue tie instead of the thin white stripes Kuroko had, as did the two human students in the school. He supposed that difference in uniform was what teachers used to determine who was what at a glance. The slightly tanned teen wore the formal attire with little to no effort, not even bothering to tuck his shirt into his pants. It said a lot about the boy when it came to visual first impressions, but then again, many of the supernaturals in school, and a few humans, didn't bother to take care of the same tedious task of tucking in their light blue shirts. Never the less, this boy, Aomine Daiki, looked good. He stood out from the vast population of the school, not only for his skin tone, but because of his blueberry hair colour. It went nicely with the blue theme of their uniform- much like Kuroko's powdered blue locks did.

The two began to talk casually, and Kuroko found himself being drawn to the fellow bluenette as the class went on. The first topic they went into was what the stranger was- and that turned out to be an arch angel. The human teen would have sat in disbelief, but he knew well that the school was not normal with the lesson that had just taken place in front of his very own eyes. It wasn't until the last school bell rang that the two separated for 12 hours- then found themselves back together again for another round of chat.

And that was practically how his day went once more as he tackled the various odd lessons. He was also introduced to his new apartment on campus, where he would be sharing his room with somebody when everything was 'finalised'. Honestly, Kuroko couldn't only think about how the school was slightly disorganised for not having roommates already arranged before the academic year had even begun.

At the beginning of his third day in the academy, Aomine came banging on the front door to his apartment, and when the younger teen opened the door, the angel had stated that a school assembly that was compulsory to attend was called.

And they played what felt like bingo.

Stepping into the room with his new friend, Kuroko found himself amazed by the sheer size of the grand hall. Its walls stood tall over the student body that filed in like ants, with tall marble pillars decorating the sides of the hall that framed the room, and made it look longer, wider, and more intimidating. The ceiling was made of glass- glass that allowed the natural light to filter into the room tirelessly onto the students- and around the many slabs of glass was carvings that made the room look extremely traditional, posh, and _rich. _The architect really put a lot of effort into the interior design of the building, and every single room was perfect from what the young teen had observed.

The student body was told that as it stood, only 20% of the students standing in the room were human. Because of this, the 'other' part of the student formation must be considerate and not take advantage of the minority population, and to keep themselves in their human forms as much as they could at all times- thought that was difficult for the young ones that would have to struggle with hats to hide ears, horns, and whatever abnormality that hadn't the power to conceal at the time. Once the human students were used to the idea, the other world would be introduced slowly but surely until they didn't have to hide in the school building so much. It didn't really make sense to Kuroko after being forced to take a shape-shifting lesson with the abstract population.

Then, the students were told that each human was to have his own supernatural- which was going to be published soon enough. No, not bingo, more like a lotto; A lucky dip? Yes, a lucky dip. Each human was called by name up to the stage after the head of staff faculty told them about this new partnership.

Each supernatural that had a human assigned to them was to be bound by a spell of word. Each person was to pick from the box of names that were all supernatural students of the academy in the first year, and from there, the name would be announced by the teacher, a witch. From then on, the two would share a connection like none other, but strongest on the humans side. The human would know the thoughts, feelings, locations, of their partner- and the supernaturals would know all about the humans apart from their thoughts and feelings.

Though, that was fine by most- and this spell wasn't needed for some supernaturals that were good at tracking, and knowing all they had to about a person. Supernaturals were not only different in the physical sense, but were also extremely intelligent. Knowing what your partner's thoughts and feelings were- was easy enough for them. Those with peeked senses could judge from their sense of hearing- listening to the human's heart beat. Sounds right, right?

'Kuroko Tetsuya!' The witch called from the stage, and the bluenette stood up in silence as the entire student body looked around to see where the teen was with anticipation in their eyes. Not only were the students to be bonded, but the humans were to shadow their supernatural partner. It was a given that all supernaturals thoughts humans to be the weaker race, and had the intentions of domination the student that was made to pair with them.  
>'I said, Kuroko Tetsuya?'<p>

The teacher repeated as Kuroko stopped to the side of the teacher.  
>"I'm right here, Miss." The boy announced, the small sound of his voice reached the microphone the adult Witch was holding- drawing the entire hall toward the stage in bewilderment.<p>

"Oh-!" The lady said in exasperation. She then gestured to the box, still shook by the boys sudden appearance, and the male student proceeded to do what he had to do- pick a piece of paper from the box. The bluenette took a soft breath through his mouth as he began to pull the piece of paper he'd latched onto, wondering what in the world he'd been yanked into, and then gave it to the blonde teacher beside him.

"And Kuroko-kun has picked.." She began as she un-folded thin slice of white paper. "Akashi Seijuro!" She yelled, and mutters began to slither around the tense hall among the student body. Kuroko couldn't help but look into the crowed with confusion evident in his crystal blue eyes.

******IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE:****  
>Okay guys so that's it for the prologue. ~ Please, guys, I really do need your help with pointing out improvements in my writing. Maybe you want less body and more conversation? Maybe more detail? And yes before anyone comments on some spellings, I'm british so my english is different from American- just putting that out there. XD I was looking at autocorrect and it was all american spelling corrections. I was like WHAT. Anyway, 100% , I promise it's going to be more conversational with characters ****beginning****to ****interact****in the next chapters. XD BUT YES, PLEASE, FEEDBACK. Do you guys like the idea so far? 3 Please~ ****opinions****~ Once half of this fic is written, I will begin updating it on a regular basis for you all, like weekly- but as a New Year treat, I'm getting it out there for you lovelies. ~ /**


	2. Chapter 1

/**Hi guys! I know I wasn't gonna update any time soon so I could write the rest of this fic, but today is special. So happy valentines day~ 3Celebration with the next chapter~! ENJOY! /**

Chapter 1-

Despite having more free rein over the students that made up the student body, Akashi Seijuro was no exception when it came to the pairing ceremony (unlike the classes he had so far missed). Not even teachers or those highest up the ladder were allowed to skip such an 'important' event.

Therefore, the redhead was sat at the very front of the hall, seat closest to the right wing of stairs that reached up to the grand wooden stage that was carved around the edges into a unique pattern of swirls and lines- framing the school emblem that screamed sophistication.

He sat confidently with his right leg crossed over the left, his uniform kept smart and his entire physique looked extremely ordinary: Extremely Human. Even with his defining bright red and golden eyes, one could argue that humans are also known for having heterochromatic eyes.

As the human names were called, one by one, Akashi's eyes studied them carefully, waiting for any individual to spark his interest: Which was a task and a half. Almost thirty minutes had passed, and not a single one drew in his interest. That was, until something out of the ordinary finally occurred.

A simple sounding name rang through the halls and the redhead was just as surprised as everyone else at the sudden appearance of the seemingly plain human by the witch's side. It was inciting to Akashi who instantly made it his priority to keep a closer eye on this 'phantom' human. Before Akashi's own name was even called, he could sense that there would have to be something between the two, which caused him to uncross his legs just seconds before his name was announced, giving off the impression he was truly psychic to those surrounding him. His confident gaze only fuelled their imaginations about the principles son.

The ripples of hushed murmuring that had once been flooding the entire hall were shot into silence by his presence, and the supernatural walked elegantly up to the oak stage that had been standing for almost as long as he had in his diapers. With gentle sways of his arms, eyes locked and focused on Kuroko's china blue ones with a ghostly smile haunting his lips.

Even Kuroko's eyes had wondered around the hall until they zoned in on the bush of red hair breezing toward the stage- toward him. Already, the man he was to be stuck to for the next three years had an authoritative aura as he gracefully glided across the floor and up the stairs- and to be honest, the red hair alone was captivating. It stood out among the many different hair colours in the room- it was a red that burned like no other.

Wait, was his last name 'Akashi'? .. Did that mean he was an Akashi from /that/ family? If so, then this boy was the principles son, and clearly very important to the school.

How daunting..

No. Akashi was still a student here, and Kuroko refused to treat him like anything else but a colleague. So maybe they was to be partners, that didn't mean he had to treat him especially different from others, like call him by 'sama' and all that. From what he had seen, the supernatural population looked full of themselves- and to hell with it if he was going to feed in to their egos

The witch in charge of overseeing the procedure stepped back to allow Akashi to close the final distance between the two separate beings, his hand outstretching to shake Kuroko's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tetsuya..."

Kuroko's thoughts snapped to a close once he'd realised Akashi's hand was outreached in front of him, and the supernatural's gaze was trapped on the bluenette's powder blue eyes. Darn him and his daydreaming. The shorter teen noticed Akashi chuckle and he assumed that was directed at his sudden realisation. Usually, people would be flustered in this situation (And admittedly, Kuroko felt his chest twist awkwardly, a feeling he couldn't quite understand), but the human's face didn't show any signs of falter as he stretched his hand out to grasp his new partner's hand firmly.

Suddenly he felt a fiery hot wave of some sort flow through him. What the hell was that? It was hot, no denying it, but it was brief- so Kuroko managed it without showing his shock to the stranger in front of him.

Unlike Kuroko, Akashi had already been mentally prepared for the wave of their thoughts and feelings to become semi-connected. It was a one way system from Akashi to Kuroko, but he himself felt a degree of lightness shift from his shoulders. It was a concept Akashi detested.

Confusion then flowed through Kuroko's mind, but not his solid stoic face as he simply stared at the principles son- you could say he was daydreaming again – but he was soon pulled out of that daze when he'd realised he had to say something back. Akashi stared at the deadpan expression Kuroko seemed to favour upon all else. It wasn't like he hadn't seen an emotionless face before, but it fascinated the redhead at how- plain the expression really was, and what's more, Kuroko Tetsuya wore like it was going out of fashion: He didn't appear to be happy, but neither unhappy, to be here.

"The pleasure is mine, Akashi-san." Was his curt response, and soon enough he relaxed his hand- a cue for the redhead to let go of him.

To be polite, the first thought the supernatural allowed Kuroko to share was one of mild respect for the phantom. Simply to assure him that - although he was indeed the son of Akashi, the principle - he was not like most supernaturals who would quickly establish their dominance.

Besides... Did the redhead really need to enforce who was clearly most authoritative?

When the two showed no change in expression unlike the majority of pairs, Akashi kept a tight hold of Kuroko's hand, looking back at the witch who seemed to be waiting for confirmation that the spell worked. As if to answer the adult's curiosity, Akashi simply thanked her for the assistance before taking Kuroko back to his own side of the hall so the pair could sit as that - a couple of individuals bound together.

Once the new duo had sat down, Kuroko let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Going on a stage in front of a large audience put the bluenette out of his comfort-zone: that was for sure. The human teen felt as though being partnered up with the attractive principles son would be tiresome after the year, but it wouldn't be boring either. He could tell that the man seated next to him was slightly different from all the other students in the room- but as to why, he didn't know. Before long, Kuroko was back to paying attention to the witch that was now calling out the last human name, and then the last supernatural name of the assembly. The boys interest perked up at the sound of his tanned friend's name be called, and said tanned friend reluctantly walking up to the stage to meet a pink-haired girl that looked extremely happy to have picked the less-than happy teen. 'So Aomine-kun has a partner as well.' The boy thought, then shifted his gaze to the redhead next to him.

Kuroko couldn't help but wonder what the rest of his school life would be like with a partner like this, and with other people dealing with their partners. It would even be interesting to see how different people handled the situation they found themselves in. Would some drop out? What were the rules to the spell with that anyway? Was he stuck with this teen for the rest of his life?

The young teen was once more snapped out of his thoughts when a hand clumped down on his head, and the boy looked up to see his tanned friend grinning at him wide-eyed.  
>"Yo, Tetsu." He said, then shooed the person sitting on the other side of Kuroko to move, and the entire row of students moved down to let Aomine and his human sit down. Kuroko simply mused to himself as he looked back to the front of the room as his friend sat next to him.<p>

"It's strange to think that an angel to make everybody move for him." He uttered so that only the two next to him could hear, though it was directed at Aomine.

Finally the last human name was drawn and Akashi couldn't help but silently comment to himself on just how few humans there were. It resulted in most of the supernatural beings having no one to partner up with... It would no doubt cause problems in the future. Problems Akashi would personally become involved with whether he liked it or not. It caused him to sigh to himself as the final pairing was selected - but the thing that caught Akashi's attention was the phantom's sudden - all be it slight - change in posture. The redhead could tell instantly that his partner had already made friends with this tanned male.

And for some reason, it irritated him.

Akashi couldn't help but think the tealette must have been hoping for someone's name to be pulled out that he'd already spoken too. Not the son of the principle who seemed to elude most.

From the corner of his eyes, Akashi watched their mingling, and the female human's reaction to her new partner. Kuroko felt the small ripple of irritation radiate from his partner, which soon followed words that seemed to echo in the bluenette's mind. So this was the side effects of this spell their teacher had cast on them. He knew for a fact that he couldn't get used to this- no way. The young male quietly cast his gaze to the redhead sitting next to him, wondering why exactly the male was upset about the teen making a friend before him. It was human nature to want to be partnered with one's friend-

Maybe it was because the man wasn't human? Then again, he did seem like he was smart, and probably was smart if he was- whatever he was. He made a mental note to ask what in the world the redhead was before looking back at the Witch that began to explain the purpose of the partner scheme as Akashi observed his partners friend, and his partner observed him.

She'd said it was like non-other, which frankly was too obvious to even mention-

"The partner scheme is designed to keep order in school- to make human and supernaturals mix at a faster rate as the two races begin to understand each other side-by-side. The humans were given the power to be able to read their supernatural partner's thoughts and feelings." She explained briefly. Nobody really wanted to be there anymore. It was a long, long assembly.

The supernaturals practically had free-reign of the school, to do what they wanted as long as they did complete their academic life and not violent. However, they had the responsibility to protect their human partners.

The crowd of supernaturals threw their emotions into the hall- some of disappointment, some of excitement, others with irritation. The need to protect, the need to possess- the student boy was in an array of emotions directed to the humans that were all displayed throughout the last hour in the hall. It probably wasn't a good idea to reveal who was human. Now, they were easy targets.

Though, Akashi seemed rather bored of the speech their teacher gave as she drabbled on about things he already knew from his father. So, deciding to make things somewhat interesting, he changed up his tactics and suddenly let his mind wonder to silly trivial things just to distract his partner- such as what human food he'd try and stomach next- or if he'd be sat next to a window in classes, If he'd end up fighting with misbehaving supernaturals. Perhaps he would take up a human sport...

The redhead took note of the small breath of air that escaped his new partner's lips- clearly finding the overwhelming train of thoughts that drove through his unwilling mind tiring. Akashi smirked ever so slightly at the emotionless man next to him, enjoying the others slight fatigue. But he wasn't finished yet, oh no.

He then persisted on his thinking rampage-

There seemed to be a lot of sports classes. Possibly, it was to allow both humans and supernaturals the chance to blow off some steam. Though of course it would be unfair to have teams with mixed races - so naturally, rules had been set in place to limit supernaturals to their human forms.

Not that Akashi minded that...

Shape-shifting was easy for him, so he never found himself truly limited by the human body. Besides, it wasn't that dissimilar to his original form.

His right leg absentmindedly crossed his other while more useless thoughts were allowed to flow through his mind. While at a deeper level, locked under his subconscious, Akashi Seijuro wondered just how long it would take Kuroko to control the new spell that coursed through his veins and soul.

... Most likely, he'd be one of the quickest to control it. He seemed special to Akashi, who could judge people limits rather easily.

Kuroko reluctantly listened to the redhead's mental babble, knowing the male's aim was to annoy the human. Though, Kuroko couldn't complain, since it was far better than Akashi's irritation. The bluenette couldn't quite put his finger on it, but when the male felt irritated, he felt uncomfortable. But that was possibly because he was next to being a stranger- and had no idea how the teen was when angry.

Kuroko forced his focus back onto the lady that was closing the ceremony, and the lights began to light up the entire room once more as students began to roll out for their break. At least this assembly had run through the first two periods of the day.

Not knowing exactly what he was supposed to do, he looked over toward Aomine with his usual stoic expression- only to see the tanned male talking to his human partner. What was supposed to happen now? Did he have to stick by Akashi's side now, 24/7? The bluenette turned his head to look at the redhead, catching a pair of heterochromatic eyes staring right back at his light blue hues. His eyes widened a fraction at the intense stare he was receiving, but returned with a stare of his own.

"... Did Tetsuya wish to stay with Daiki during break?" The supernaturals voice rung out smoothly.

The human teen quietly thought about how he should answer the simple question briefly before nodding over to the red-haired supernatural in response. "Yes, but aren't we supposed to stay together?" The bluenette asked.

"I will stay with you if that is what this school wants me to do; they have their reasons for partnering people up."

"And I hope Tetsuya understands those reasons," Akashi spoke regarding the other's comment, still sat in his seat despite the majority of the student body having begun to loiter in the hallway or moved outside to spend their break,

"This time is meant to be used for getting to know one another." It was true they were meant to buddy up, but Akashi was renowned for being busy and missing classes to follow and help with his father's wishes. Though it had also been decided such a style inside school would be shaken up a bit for the redhead.

"Yes, I know." The bluenette stated bluntly.

At the smaller male's agreement to stick around, Akashi offered up a complex expression of a smile that didn't quite reach his mismatched eyes while his voice remained as smooth and monotone as ever, "Then I can I begin to understand Tetsuya today." He'd been worried about his schedule being slightly different and being busy during breaks and lunch time - having known it would no doubt cause the pair to have to work harder to become comfortable with each other. And trusting others was something Akashi never could be perfect at. Unlike everything else, apparently...

The human teen's attention was pushed aside when he heard a voice call from above him, and when turning his vision to that direction, he saw his grinning friend looking down at him.

"Oi, Tetsu, what's going on? Is 'his highness' gonna come with us today or what?" The tanned male said with a slight sarcastic twist in his tone, obviously gesturing to the redhead he was in the middle of a conversation with. It was clear that no matter what was going on, Aomine had expected his friend to be around him regardless of this little partnership scheme going on in the school- which, Kuroko thought, was very 'Aomine-kun' of him.

"... Tetsuya will be accompanying me today, Daiki. So you should do the same and give your partner the attention she deserves. You should feel lucky to have such an understanding and enthusiastic partner." He couldn't help but feel protective over the blue haired human that appeared fairly fragile, and annoyed at the tanned male's ignorance of his own partner.

Looking back at the phantom, he stood quietly with a patient but somewhat demanding expression, all his thoughts clear and sharp and set on Kuroko coming with him to get away from the taller male.

"Tch.." The taller male slightly glared at the renowned supernatural in his neat school uniform. Seriously, he hated being looked down on by people like Akashi had just done ever so slyly, but he decided let it pass with his lazy attitude as he shifted his attention from the supernatural to the male human.

"I'll catch you in class then, Tetsu." The tanned bluenette grumbled to his friend, then held out his fist for the shorter male to fist-bump him.

With a soft knock of their fists, Aomine's face lit up once more before walking off with his arm rested over his human's shoulder, leading her away from the other human-supernatural pair.

Kuroko simply watched his friend leave with a small smile on his lips for a few moments before turning to face his new partner with his once again stoic expression. The redheaded onlooker allowed the two to say their goodbyes until later in the day when they'd no doubt be in the same classes. Thought he still did not like the instant chemistry the two seemed to have. It was nothing like jealousy because Akashi had no reason to feel such an emotion. However, he couldn't describe exactly what it was. Perhaps it was simply mutual disliking...

"Akashi-san, please don't be mad at Aomine-kun." The shorter teen asked sincerely, truthfully not liking any sort of negative feelings among people he knew. Though, he knew he couldn't exactly prevent everybody to not argue- it was only nature. And it seemed to be enhanced if one's blood was not human.

Heaving a sigh, the principles son kept both eyes fixed on Kuroko's sincere ones and he could tell the request held more meaning than simply the two being friends and Kuroko not wanting him to have a grudge against said friend already. Kuroko didn't seem like that type of person. He seemed fair and just - so Akashi decided he'd try his best to comply.

"He frustrates me is all..." Not wanting the prying eyes in the room to be locked on the two, he waited before elaborating, "Why don't we head to class where it's quiet? We can talk then."

Kuroko could only nod in agreement at his supernatural's suggestion, and stood up as if to get a move on and follow the older male's lead into whatever classroom he was talking about. Soon enough, Akashi began to lead the way to a side of the school Kuroko had yet to explore, and as a result the bluenette quietly looked around to see what sorts of facilities it had- specifically where the toilet was in case he had to go sometime.

Once they'd arrived in the room Akashi had suggested, Akashi took up a seat first near the front along the stretch of windows, and Kuroko sat in the chair in front of the redhead and turned to face the boy, sitting on the side of his chair. There were a couple of students waffling through the building, making murmurs through the corridor as they headed to nowhere in particular.

Although the section of the school was one they hadn't had a class in yet, it didn't take the two particularly long to reach it and so Akashi had simply remained silent and tried to ignore the pupils - mainly the supernaturals - that gossiped simply at the mere sight of him. It was quite the nuisance.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Akashi broke the silence with his statement that flowed from his amused expression, "I am sorry if being paired up with me comes as an inconvenience. I suppose many students will begin talking to you. If Tetsuya doesn't like such crowds, just tell me if people begin bothering you..."

Kuroko didn't seem too bothered by the thought of a little attention with the new situation he was shoved into by the school; because to be honest he didn't think it would affect him too much at all. It was a given that he would get a little more attention with being a rare human student in the building, so that extra push with the person he was paired with honestly wouldn't change things for him.

So far, he had noticed that students hadn't even bothered to take a glance at him until the assembly, and even then it was only after the teacher had exploded with a surprised yelp over his 'sudden appearance'. Maybe this wouldn't change with that, even if he did become 'famous' as the supernatural's human partner. While the phantom stared through to him, the redhead couldn't help but find him slightly odd - or maybe simply different. Akashi couldn't tell whether he was made of steel, or was simply one hell of a good actor.

"Thank you for your concern, Akashi-san. But I doubt it would become that bad where I would turn for you for help," was his simple reply as he started into the teens eyes.

"Then who would you turn to for help?" He tried to use more time to try and study the other, "A teacher?"

"I would confront the person making me feel uncomfortable..." The human declared plainly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to him.

Usually it would be expected for a human to back off and seek help from an adult or another supernatural if supernaturals were bothering them, but Kuroko seriously didn't care who the person was. Even if Akashi himself was bothering Kuroko, he would say it to his face.  
>But it was that simplicity in Kuroko's thinking that had it all the more dangerous for him in Teiko Academy. Of course, Kuroko knew that, but he didn't exactly get bothered by the fact. Not a single bit.<p>

Akashi brought his elbows up onto the desk to rest his head in his hands, wondering if he really could take care of himself,

"... Then I hope Tetsuya can manage. However," he blinked slowly, eyes opening back up to land exactly on the china blue ones before him, "with supernaturals having partners now, some may become too close for comfort. Because they know their own partners will expect attacks from them if they can't control themselves - so naturally, those types of people will turn to other human's." Akashi paused for second before sighing and sitting up straight, "This is why I would prefer Tetsuya to call for me should anything happen. I will come to you immediately. That's why we are paired together after all... Or at least partly why."

"Then I will.. But Akashi-san cannot read my thoughts, how do I do this when we are separate?" He questioned as his mind swam through the new information he'd learnt in the assembly, it finding no resolution through the partner scheme.

"Tetsuya, please don't be so formal with me. I am your partner, so drop the 'san' at the end of my name." It bugged him.

"Okay, Akashi-kun." The younger teen replied automatically. The human had been raised to show respect to everybody, friend of foe. He couldn't stand calling anybody by anything more casual than by adding the suffix 'kun' at the end of a name. It was just natural for him now.

Kuroko's baby blue eyes then focused on his supernatural's features for any signs to suggest what supernatural he was. If he was a wolf or dog, he would be able to pick up his scent, right? "What is Akashi-kun?"

It was good to see him lose some of his stubbornness on the matter but could see the quizzical expression in his eyes, so he waited patiently for the smaller male to finish.

And his slightly out of place question sparked the playful smirk Akashi displaced

"... I am a vampire."

~~Next time~~

When he suddenly felt a gentle tap to his shoulder, Akashi instinctively turned to grip the small wrist with all the force his human body held- his eyes suddenly shining with anger. Though as soon as he processed the thin wrists and the blue hues, Akashi felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach,

"Tetsuya..."


End file.
